Code Fractured
by Finalcool720
Summary: Code Fractured is a tale of lyoko warriors who found Aelita before Jeremy found the supercomputer and it is told in flashbacks that happened there months prior to jeremy finding the factory and meeting Aelita.hope you enjoy this tale and please review
1. prologue

Hello and welcome to my Code lyoko fanfiction Code Fractured its a story that introduces a group of lyoko warriors that found aelita first and there story will be told in flashbacks because it takes 3 months piror to jeremy finding the factory.anyway i dont own Code Lyoko and it belongs to moonscope.anyway i hope you enjoy the story

Prolouge

Chris Crossovers looked out the window of his classroom at Kadic Acadmey.he saw Jeremy Belpois,Odd Della Robbia, and Ulrich Stern running to the park.Chris noticed Yumi Ishiyama having trouble getting out of class. "Excuse me teacher sorry i am having a little trouble concentrating can Ms Ishiyama take me to the nurse office ?Chris asked. "All right Chris Ms Ishiyama stay with Chris till the nurse checks on him.The Teacher responded".

"Alright lets go Chris Yumi replied".Chris and Yumi left the room and started walking to the nurses office. "do you mind going on your own i have something to take care of Chris"Yumi asked "not at all" Chris replied and walked to the nurses office while Yumi ran for the park.Chris thought as he entered the nurses office "good luck Aelita".Chris then laid down on the bed and flashed back to three months ago.

Chris just arrived at Kadic Academy and was being shown around by his cousin Elisabeth Delmas.Chris "thanks Elisa" but was interupped "just call me Sissi Chris" Sissi asked. "ok Sissi thanks for not asking why i changed my last name to Crossovers" Chris replied.Sissi "I get it Chris your family has all thoose rules you cant make friends,you have to work in your familys cafe,you have to get the best grades.no after school actives"."I get why you got emancipated so you can make your own choices".Chris "by the way still like pink i see".Sissi "oh what still have black hair with green highlights and dress as a gothic lolita Chris".

Chris and Sissi laughed and ran into a twin borther and sister."Watch it" Sissi screamed. "hey calm down cousin we bumped into them"Chris said.Sissi looked at Chris annoyed and said "i'll show you to your room" and took Chris to the boys dorm and left in a huff.Chris thought "same as ever" entered his dorm and saw a boy at the desk working. "hi"Chris said to the boy who was wearing glasses and had headphones on who shrugged his shoulders and pointed to chris bed where his stuff was set up. "thanks names Chris"he said and sat on his bed. "names Ivan Heart"The boy said. "last name Crossovers there's no school tomorrow so i am going look around france since i have permission from Principal Delmas maybe i'll find something to solve"Chris said.

"you like detective realted stuff"Ivan asked.Chris "well i watch a lot of Detective Conan or other Mystery shows"Chris answerd."I can also figure out stuff on the fly"Chris added.Ivan "cool i like to work on drones so i can have some cool aerial views to use for screensavers that i charge people for"Ivan said. "cool"Chris said as his stomach rumbled. "its dinner time"Ivan said and stopped working on his drones "come on Chris i'll introduce you to my friends"Ivan added.

"Alright"Chris said and followed ivan to the mess hall.Ivan "Chris this is Rust and his twin sister sarrah"Ivan said. "sorry about my cousion before"Chris said. "Were used to it"Rust and Sarrah said. "Ok anyway sorry for interupting Ivan"Chris said. "Its fine anyway that one over there is bent on world domination but has a hero complex is"Ivan said.the person said "i am the anti hero anti hero"Anti hero said.Chris wispered to Ivan "did his parents really name him that ?" Ivan shock his head no and wispered "i dont know his name either Chris".Then that girl is Thirteen summers Ivan said. "Hi Thirteen"Chris said while blushing.Thirteen smiled and said "welcome to kadic".

"Thanks let me guess one more but not a dorm studient"Chris asked ? "correct they live near the hosptial since his dads a doctor and his mom is a nurse"Ivan said.Chris hmm "intresting group mind if i go get some food and join you guys" Chris asked?Ivan and the group said "we have no problem with it if we did we would not have talked to you Chris". "I could see that i'll get your food to ivan and be back in a moment"Chris said.

Chris went on line and two trays of food for himself and Ivan.Chris sat down after giving Ivan his tray. "thanks"Ivan said and they both started eatting.While they were still eating Chris asked "hey anyone wanna come with me while I explore around france". "i'm game"Ivan said,"why not"Thirteen said, "sorry weapon partice"Anti hero said, "meh"Rust said, "thats means were in two"Sarrah said. "cool by the way i look forward to meeting your other friend"Chris said. "I am sure he'll like you Chris"Ivan said.

"Since I think were gonna be great friends lets exchange phone numbers"Chris asked and put his phone on the table."Sure why not"Ivan respoended and picked up the phone and put his phone number in and gave Chris his phone.Chris took ivan's phone and put his phone number in and gave it back to Ivan."thanks" Ivan replied and put Chris phone down and went back to eating.Rust picked it up "Meh" and entered his number and handed it to Sarrah.She entered her number "done"who's next sarrah asked."Evil Laughter" came from Anti hero as he took Chris's phone from her and entered his number.Thirteen grabed the phone and put a heart next to her number as she entered it.Chris started to say thanks when Thirteen kissed him on the lips.Hun what as Thirteen left his phone in his hands.Chris blushed and quietly said thanks and contuined eating."I put our other friends number in as well Chris"Ivan said.Chris responded with a nod.

After the group finished eating everyone returnd to there dorms and then got ready for bed. "night Ivan see you in the mouring" Chris said. "same"Ivan said and both feel asleep.Chris and Ivan met Rust,Sarrah,Thirteen, and the one Chris hasn't meet by the gate.Ivan "this is Sam applesin he acts like a medic so ask him if you need any medical help or the school nurse Yolanda Perraudin"Ivan said. "ok" Chris said and held out his hand "nice to meet you Medic"Chris added. "i like him nice to meet you to Chris"Sam said and shaked his hand back and "remember its Medic only to my friends and Sam when you not"Medic added.

"i see you like to take a break from friends so we call you by your birth name only then"Chris asked."correct now lets show Chris around"Medic said.everyone yup thats when Sissi showed up "sorry but my dad asked me to keep an eye on Chris"Sissi said.Ivan texted Chris "good thing you told us last night she would probbily come along".Chris texted "yeah but i have ditched her before".Medic texted "better not lets just explore she seems to be in a good mood and not a braty princess today well i am dating her".

Sissi said "done with your texting Chris,Ivan,and My dear Medic".Chris nodded,Ivan laughed,and Medic kissed sissi.They kept exploring till they came to the factory. "lets explore"Chris said and grabbed the chain and swang down and got in the elevator.Ivan was next and stood near Chris.Sissi went at the same time as Medic."Gernimo"Rust said and swang down and rolled into the elevator.thirteen and Sarrah rolled there eyes and climbed down slowly and walked and got in the elevator.Chris prassed the button and they found the super computer.

"I am gonna see if theres a way to turn it on be back in a minute"Chris said and climbed down the ladder.Chris thought as he found the scanners cool and then called the elevator down and went down one more floor and found the on switch and turned it on.Chris went back up and saw everyone galtherd around the screen.Chris thought pretty girl.Aelita "who are you people"Aelita asked ? Chris and everyone introduced themselves. "nice to meet you"Aelita said. "the pleasure is ours"Chris said ? "i am sorry but i dont have a name but i am starting to feel wired plusations on lyoko"Aelita said."Lyoko"everyone asked."Its the name of my home" Aelita said."I think there is trouble somewhere on itit"Aelita added

Chris hmm "lets use the scanners i found and head to wear she is so we can help her"Chris said.Chris sat down and found the scanner program "i'll go"Chris said and started an auto scan.Chris got in the elevator followed by sissi,and ivan.the trio took the elevator down.Sissi,and Ivan followed Chris into the scanners and they closed.Chris virtualized first and had green hair,purple eyes,was wearing a black and green sweetshirt and had headphones around his neck and was wearing brown shorts and green boots.Sissi virtualized next and was wearing a cheerleader outfit and a pair of pom poms.Last was Ivan he had googles over his eyes and was wearing a reserch coat and a pair of jeans and was not wearing shoes and had a clipboard.

"welcome to lyoko follow me the pulastuons are this way to the mountain sector"Aelita said.Chris,Sissi,Ivan followed Aelita and made it to the mountain sector.when they were nearing the tower blocks attacked.Chris discoverd he could turn invisable,two daggers,a bow and arrows,and a scythe that when it kills enemys it restores life points.Sissi realized she could boost alliys powers.Ivan realized he could analize all data and take control of enemies.Aelita deactived the tower and relized her name.

Meanwhile back in the present "Chris wake up"Sissi said. "hey its time for"Chris said but was interupted.Sissi "the return to the past i am glad they deactived the tower"Sissi said. "Me two anyway"Chris said. "We have to make sure there attempt at Code fractured works and is not"Chris added."It was not a waste Aelita willingly used it on you Chris and told you to shut off the super computer"Sissi said.Chris was about to say our friends are still lost but Chris found himself in the Classroom at the start of the day once more looking out the window

End of prologue

i hope you enjoyed it please review and chapter 1 is coming soon stay tunned for more.


	2. chapter 1

Hello welcome to chapter one of Code Fractured.My Code Lyoko fanfiction anyway hope you enjoy and Code lyoko belongs to moonscope

Chapter 1

Chris was staring out the window once more and then looked at yumi maybe i should tell them about me,Sissi and our friends and our struggle against Xana.Chris then sighed excuse me teacher i am having trouble concentrating may i go to the nurses office.The Teacher said alright Chris Ms.Ishiyama would you mind taking him.Yumi not at all come on Chris.Chris got up from his desk and followed Yumi.

Yumi opened the door and held it for Chris.Chris thanks and walked with Yumi.Yumi thought Chris hmm whats his deal whenever there is a return to the past he does the same thing but a little different.Yumi then got a phone Call Jeremy whats up.Jeremy another Xana attack.Yumi what Chris overheard and saw electricity about to attack him and dodge and screamed really Xana you cost me my friends so bring it and kept dodging.Yumi Jeremy Chris knows about Xana and keeps dodging its attacks.

Jeremy we can worry about that later get to the factory and take him with you.Chris hears phone ringing grabs his phone from pocket hey Sissi Xana are you in danger.Sissi i was i am now taking odd to the factory fron the shortcut near the hermitage Odd wants to speak to you and we have a lot of explaing to do.Chris sigh i know Code fractured this is gonna be a long day put Odd on.Sissi handed Odd her phone hears my cousin.Odd hey Chris whats going on.

Chris long story short me,Sissi, and our missing friends found the supercomputer there months prior meet Aelita.Found out information Xana did not want us to know.made a code that code save us from the digital sea.we were going to use it to save Aelita but Xana put a 10 minute time limit on us except Sissi since she was covering for us and watching the supercomputer.In the end Aelita used code fractured on me and asked me to turn off the supercomputer so i listened even though i wanted to find a way to save our friends and her.

Then Jeremy turned on the computer and we have been helping behind the scenes ever since.Yumi grabbed Chris hand come on and started running for the park.Yumi handed chris her phone Jeremy.Chris noded as he climbed the ladder down.Chris hi Jeremy you found our data didn't you ?Jeremy yes i get it i won't erase your data but you're explaning everything.Chris promise is Ulrich there ? Sissi took the phone he and Odd are on lyoko there in trouble i am going.

Chris good luck cheerleader give Jeremy back his phone.Sissi handed Jeremy his phone i am heading for the scaners and went down in the elevator.Chris Jeremy transfer Sissi she can boost eveyones attacks.Jeremy fine Sissi are you in the Scaner.Sissi yup now then it time to steal the show.Jeremy transfer Sissi,Scanner Sissi, Virtualzaton.Sissi apeared on lyoko.jeremy your in the mountain sector Aelita,Odd,Ulrich are 50 yards head each has 50 points better hurry.

Sissi got it and ran towards them blocks and megatanks she thought and started cheering.Odd felt his attack power boosted and then Ulrich felt his power boost and they took all the enemys down in one hit.Sissi said nice job Ulrich and Odd hey Aelita been a while.Aelita Chris is not here right he wanted me to become human and did not care if he got trapped in the digial sea just so i could be free.Sissi no he's with Yumi anyway i bet on some level he understands why you did it but you don't remember what we all discoverd ? Aelita nodded no thou Chris should not come to lyoko.

Meanwhile Chris and Yumi arrived at the factory and went down the elevator.Yumi hey Jeremy and Chris thought of after he,Sissi,and Ivan deactived there first tower and Aelita found out her name.He also thought of the feeling she was Human.Jeremy Chris you ok.Chris thinking of after Aelita deactived her first tower in the mountain sector and how we decide to discover if she was human and just forgot.Jeremy intresting but highly unlikely.Chris after this lets to go the hermitage we used that as our base anyway there in trouble each has 10 life points send me my scythe when it kills enemies restores life points.

Jeremy Aelita said you should not set foot on lyoko.Chris i had a feeling she would say that.Aelita Jeremy Chris is are only hope but if a countdown appears begin devirtualization asap.Jeremy got it Chris and Yumi head for the Scanners.Chris and Yumi took the elevator down and got in the scanners.Chris and Yumi good to go.Jeremy transfer chris,transfer Yumi,scanner Chris,scanner Yumi,virtualzation.

Chris and Yumi appeard close to Odd,Sissi,Ulrich,and Aelita.Chris turrend invisible and took out his scythe and took down the enemys and the life points went to Aelita,Sissi,Odd, and Ulrich.Chris then turrend visbile Jeremy is there a countdown on me.Jeremy no Chris it seems the code that saved you removed it.Chris i see Aelita go on and nice to see you again.Aelita you to and entered the tower and deactived it.

Jeremy then devirtualized Chris,Sissi,Yumi,Odd,and Ulrich.Jeremy now than Chris you promised to explain everything.Chris alright but were going to the hermitage after since it was our base during our time as lyoko warriors.Jeremy deal now then Chris begin.Chris alright now then it all started after i got emancipated from my family since i wanted more freedom.I came to kadic adacdemy and my cousin Sissi showed me around.She was annoyed after i told her to calm down.she brought me to my dorm room on the secound floor.

I then met my roommate Ivan Heart and then we went to the mess hall after talking and he introduced me to his friends.Rust and Sarrah the twins we bumped into.the next person was Anti hero not his real name but he did train us to handle Xana attacks better.After was Thirteen Summers who on lyoko lets just say Xana did not like what she was capable of.Aelita she could destroy a tower with one strike of her soccer ball.last but not least Medic his nickname jeremy Sam when your his enemy Sissi boyfriend.

Jeremy intersting and after Aelita deactive the tower what did you do Chris ? Chris well i am into anything like detective conan so i started to look for anyone who looked like aelita at any point in time.I found a photo of the hermitage with a girl that looked like Aelita in front and her Dad.Jeremy you wearn't alone ? Chris no i was with Medic and Thirteen Summers.we started looking around the hermitage.

I was searching the living room and found information about Sector five.Chris witch we call The Hidden Sector then i found a picture of Aelita and her dad Franz hopper.Meanwhile Medic found information that confirmed the girl was Aelita.Thirteen found data that would be useful in creating Code Fractured.Jeremy so let me guess Xana attack.

Chris correct Ivan called Me and i informed Medic and thirteen.the three of us discoverd the shortcut to the factory and took it.When we arrived i was the first to swing down on the chain,next was Medic,and then thirteen who just jumped and Medic and i Caught her .then the tree of us took the elevator down.Ivan was at the computer.i'll take over Medic,Ivan,Thirteen to the scanners.

end of chapter 1

the next chapter will continue from the flashback anyway i hope you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello welcome to chapter 2 of my Code Lyoko fanfiction Code Fractured.Hope you like it.Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope.

Chapter 2

Ivan,Medic, and Thirteen got it as Chris took over at the supercomputer.Chris looked at the screen the tower this time is in the forest sector Aelita how are things.Aelita i am in a tower thats close to the actived one but there are ball shapped enemies.

Chris ok Ivan,Medic,and Thirteen ready.Medic time to heal a beat down.Thirteen time to get the Goal.Ivan chuckled Chris you have a look on your face don't you ?Chris i wont lie yes but i have a mission for you Ivan.Ivan what is it.Chris theres a hidden sector would you mind investgating there ?Medic hmm makes sence from how you can analyze data as you told us after Aelita deactived the first tower.Chris but it is a risk since this is Medic And Thirteen's first time on lyoko.Thirteen its fine call Rust and everyone and we will have plenty of back up plus your sythe that can restore life points.

Chris ok I'll send you guys first that call Rust and everyone else.Ivan roger now time to savage some data.Chris rolled his eyes Scanner Ivan,Scanner Medic, Scanner Thirteen.Transfer Ivan,Transfer Medic,Transfer Thirteen Virtualization.

Ivan where do i go Chris ? As Medic then appeared he was wearing a cape and had a t shirt that said medic ? and was wearing jeans and shoes.Then Thirteen was wearing a boy's soccor uniform that said Team lyoko and had uniform number 13.Chris said Ivan head to the edge of the forest sector.While Medic and Thirteen go right Aelita will meet you.Ivan so i go left.Chris yup and took his phone Called Rust. Hey Rust Xana attack your with Sissi now trapped at the pool and its filling with water.Chris will hurry it up.

Chris Called Anti Hero hey we found a supercomputer and are fighting to save the world mind helping.Anti hero fine full story later location.Chris already texted now i have to call Sarrah.Anti Hero oh she pratices her harp now so her phones off.Chris ok how long till you get here.Chris hears elevator going up.Chris head down one more and enter the scanners.

Anti hero got it and hung up as he pressed the button and went to the scanner room.Anti Hero Chris i am in the scanner and just to let you know i saw you earlier and decide to leave it for latter.Chris Got it Scanner Anti Hero,Transfer Anti Hero,virtualization.Anti hero appeared right next to Medic.Medic hey Anti as they fought horents and crabs on the way to the tower.Thirteen Chris whats going on with Ivan.

Chris the side mission is in progess he'll share the detals later.Thirteen ok and kicked her sccoer ball at an enemy crab and took down a tree.Anti hero was wearing a knights training garb and had a toy sword.Anti realy Chris i dont want to be a knight.Chris hey i dress as a gothic lolita but have been thinking of dressing how i look on lyoko.

meanwhile present day

Odd that would explain why you stoped wearing thoose cloths.Ulrich yeah you lost so many fans.Jeremy i agree that look suited you better.Chris I know but i only changed to this after i shut off the supercomputer because.Aelita Chris i understand.Chris you could always know i was gonna cry as tears rolled down his check.

Yumi put her hand on Chris shoulder.Chris thanks Yumi during that final battle it was each step towards victory was our defeat but as long as Aelita.Aelita Chris when you countdown expired and you were dragged into the digital sea and fell in.I decide to use Code Fractured on you.Chris but I wanted you to become human once more.Aelita I'll become human this time Chris.Chris Aelita what do you remember of our time as lyoko warriors ?Aelita i remember everything accept that thing Sissi asked me about.

Chris got it i know you saved me because of Love right ?Aelita chuckled so witch boy do i choose the one who learns on the fly and is obsessed with Detective Conan.Odd or Einstein tough call.Chris and Jeremy whoever she chooses no hard fellings.Yumi very mature.Sissi sorry Yumi about the front i put on I miss Medic and being foused on Ulrich helps.

Yumi you know if i knew you were a lyoko warrior before i would.Sissi not belive it understandble Yumi.Yumi so whats Medic like.Sissi hmm always willing to treat injureys,putting a smile on my face,and when he decides to take a break from friends i want to stay by his side more.Ulrich wow he sounds perfect for you.Ulrich he is i know your into yumi but i just like how it reminds me of Medic.Chris Sam if your his enemy.Sissi chukled thanks cousin.Jeremy Chris and Sissi you could.Chris nodded but i'll get back to the tale Jeremy.Sissi yeah i am game to but i'll help to.Jeremy were happy to have you and sure contunie Chris.

Chris lets see anti hero just try out your attacks.Anti hero fine anyway lets get to the tower Sissi and Rust dont have much time.Medic good thing my attack is a feld that harms any enemies and heals friends.Anti hero's toy sword turrend the enemies into toys.He tought its okay was the feeling Thirteen got.Chris your almost at the tower and everyone's life points are full.

Chris phone begin to ring Rust.Rust the whole bulding is almost filled no one is drowend but hurry.Chris there almost drowend so the ball enemys what are they like.Anti Hero tanks but mega.Chris mega tanks no time to get to the tower destroy it somehow.Thirteen got it and kicked her soccer ball at the tower and compltely destroyed it.The mega tanks retreated.Aelita i dont sense pulsations i think that it worked.

Chris i'll call Rust and see if the bulding drained.Chris dialed Rust's number and hey no one drowend right.Rust respoend no Sissi fine so are the other students will meet up later to figure how to handle damage and hung up.Chris I thought he was gonna say meh.Chris I then asked Ivan got everything we need ? Ivan Chris got a lot to go over and the code to devirtualize from the hidden sector .Chris I'll bring you in Ivan and then divirtualzed him.Ivan. got out of the scanner and came up the ladder.

Chris finished divirtualzing Medic,Anti Hero,and Thirteen.Chris any trouble from Xana Ivan ? Ivan nope i was anaylizing the data of thirteen soccer ball while galthring intil from the terminal in the hiddin sector.Ivan Xana was in awe and scared of it.Chris looking forward to seeing it in action.

Medic and Thirteen asked after coming out of the area so Anti hero Toy sword not bad ?Anti hero shruged his shoulders.Chris and Ivan nice work lets get back to the school its almost dinner time.

Back in the present

Chris so we then meet up at the hermitage on sunday and went over the data.Ivan sugested in order to stop damage we need to have an alternate means to get to lyoko if needed.Chris i said how about we galther as much of lyokos data as possible in order to free Aelita.Sissi then intrupted i thought how about we destroy all the towers after hearing thirteen's soccer ball destroyed a tower.Chris we kept going over stuff til dinner then went to bed.

Jeremy glad your part of the team Chris and Sissi.Jeremy I know you have more to tell but. Chris and Sissi return to the past right will meet at the hermitage during lunch.Chris do you mind if i enter it and after Aelita were saving mine and Sissi friends deal ? Yumi dont have to ask.Odd of course.Ulrich she deserves her Medic.Sissi thanks while blushing.Jeremy you have some program to help find them and i'll make one if you don't.Chris i have the start of a program just a little trouble finishing it.Jeremy i'll look it over.Chris thanks and entered the return to the past.

Chris was in the classroom once more looking out the window but with a smile.Yumi looked at Chris he seems happier must be because a chance to rescue Aelita and his friends.Yumi next thought was who is Aelita gonna choose.Yumi hmm Chris is cute and he does learn quick but obsesed with Detective Conan but Jeremy is a regualer geinus tough call.

After Class Chris and Yumi walked throught the woods and made it to the hermitage.Yumi this is your base ?Chris yeah acording to our research this was Aelitas home with her dad.Yumi hmm you might be right about Aelita but will find out on our own if its true Chris.Chris i know Yumi during one of the three returns to the past me and my friends had help from jeremy and you.

Yumi what happend i am curious since were here eailer.Chris sure it was during month two and a thrusday.Yumi oh the suprise carnival but it was just a fun oh not the first time Chris ? Chris nope lets see It started as a normal day where me,Ivan,Thirteen,Rust,and Sarrah were talking while eatting breakfast.Yumi Sissi was hanging out with Herb and Nicholas after saying hi to you guys.

Chris yup but her cheerleading once combined with Thirteen Soccer ball weapon destroyed the forest sector.Yumi had a shocked look on her face.Chris i broke Yumi hun this is a first.Yumi after a few minutes thats a story for another time deal but lets get back to the suprise carnival.Chris got it Yumi back to the carnival.

End of Chapter 2

thanks for reading and please review.

next chapter will be that carnival flashback hope you enjoy it


	4. chapter 3

welcome to chapter 3 of my Code Lyoko Fanfiction.Code Fractured hope you enjoy it and Code lyoko belongs to Moonscope.

Chapter 3

Chris two months of Xana attacks but code fractured is coming along nicely.Ivan yeah but the last three days of no Xana attacks is nice.Rust hmm i really wanna try out my knife some more againist a mega tank.Sarrah Chris that time i showed up while you were virtualzing i could swear you said time to see this strike not comming Xana.

Chris hmm busted i guess fine i do it whean i am alone.Ivan knew it,Thirteen game time anytime and you said oh a mind game or a epic game that we win.Chris chuckled fine i also said time to show my range of attacks when we fought in the desert sector againist that new enemy Xana made.Ivan oh you mean the Phoenix that Xana made that goes against mythology because it takes us down and then reviews Xana's monsters.

Rust even my knife is not enough.Sarrah hmm we havent tried using my weapon.Rust i am gonna get to class eailer.Ivan same Chris and thirteen we leave this to you.Chris and Thirteen switch where you switch our equipment and skills but it makes you go beserk till you have no more life points left.Sarrah also my wings that can let me go toe to toe with the Phoenix.Chris true but i rarely use my bow and arrows so that may work as well.Sarrah wanna bet detective wantbe.Chris realy wanna go there why can't kyubee be real so i could be a magical girl.

Thirteen knock it off you two as she chuckled just combine your .Chris and Sarrah don't worry wear just having a little fun Thirteen.Thirteen i know its time for class lets go.Chris went to our history class with hmm i always forget his name oh Mr.Gilles Fumet.Thirteen who is in our class guessed there would be a pop quiz.Chris then got a 92 and asked Mr.Gilles i was wonder what do you know of the Phoenix.Mr.Fumet it is Chris not Mr.Gilles and the Phoenix is a mythical bird that dies and reviews and is not important.

Mr.Gilles any we have a surprise for your students a carnival but you will pull your parnters names from a hat and who ever finds the answers to this list of questions gets a free a 100% on the next pop quiz or test no matter how you do.Chris hmm as he pulled names out of the hat he got Yumi,Jeremy,and Thirteen.Chris nice to meet you Ms.Ishiyama.

Yumi is fine Chris.Thirteen its been awhile my childhood freind.Yumi still obsessed with athletics.Chris i run with her in the morning sometimes.Thirteen better then just reading Detective Conan or watching it when not busy learning on the fly.Chris or figure it out on the fly.Yumi sighed you know thats the same Chris ?Chris i know lets meet this Jeremy Belpois.Yumi and Thirteen yup.

Chris,Yumi and Thirteen found Jeremy at the entrance.Chris nice to meet you Jeremy,Thirteen Same.Yumi looking forward to working with you.Jeremy lets get this over with i have more impourtant things to do.Chris ok and took out his Computer and looked at Aelita anything he wispered.Aelita nodded no.Chris ok and lets split into teams to look for the answers as he put away his computer.Jeremy good idea how do we decide.

Thirteen like this come on Yumi I wanna catch up.Chris guess were a team Jeremy.Chris and Jeremy looked at the prize stalls they came to one for archery.Chris i'll give it a whirl and paid the 2 dollars.Chris got three bulleyes and won a teddy bear.Jeremy pretty impressive.Chris thanks i used to be part of an archery club at my old school.Jeremy cool and why are you ripping the teddy bears head off.Chris for this and pulled out a pice of paper with the answer.Thirteen and Yumi got the next two from the dunktank and the batting cage.

Chris and Jeremy then met up with Yumi and Thirteen.Chris how many did you get Yumi and Thirteen.As Yumi begain to speak Chris and Thirteen noticed the rides starting to go hay wire.Chris and Thirteen sorry we gotta go.Yumi and Jeremy what and followed after.Chris called Sissi got it You, Medic, and Anti hero trapped in haunted house.Thirteen called Rust ok you,Sarrah,and Ivan trapped on the roller coaster going in an endless loop.Chris and Thirteen headed for the park and dropped down into the sewers after climbing down the ladder.

Chris and Thirteen swang on the chain and entered the elevator and went down.Chris i'll begin the auto scan to virtualze us Aelita where is the tower.Aelita the tower is in the ice sector but i sense puslations coming from the forest sector as well.Chris two towers good thing we have your soccer ball.Thirteen yup any signs of the Phoenix.Aelita its at one of the locations but hard to tell witch.Chris and thirteen ok as they heard the elevator come down.

Yumi and Jeremy came out.Jeremy hmm this seems to be some sort of supercomputer and your trying to bring that Ai to life.Chris she was human were just bringing her back from where she is trapped.Aelita is my name nice to meet you um.Jeremy Jeremy so explain.Chris short version were fighting an Ai named Xana bent on world domnation and preventing us from rescuing Aelita.Thirteen will explain later yumi.

Yumi got it i see this is important.Chris Jeremy mind helping and explained please send Thirteen to the forest sector.Jeremy and you to the ice sector and watch yours,Aelitas,and thirteens life points.Chris correct nodded and thirteen headed for the elevator.Thirteen got in the scanner present Jeremy which is just wired by the way.Jeremy got it Scaner Thirteen,Transfer Thirteen,virtualzation.Thirteen i am in the forest sector nice job Jeremy.

Jeremy thanks Chris your turn to the ice sector.Chris roger temp boss by the way if the life points for the Phoenix pop up keep track of how long till it expoldes and divirutalzes anyone in its attack area.Jeremy got it make sure your out of its attack range Chris.Yumi bit her finger Chris i'm comming to you might need help.Chris looked in Yumi eyes fine but jeremy if things look dangeroas you come bail us out.Jeremy got it as he looked over the codes and other stuff Chris and his friends were working on.

Chris and yumi took the ladder down and got in the scaners Jeremy its go time.Jeremy Scaner Chris,Saner Yumi,Transfer Chris,Transfer Yumi Virtualzation.Chris appered first on lyoko and Yumi did second.Yumi was wearing a geshia outfit.Chris nice look Yumi.Yumi Chris thats you really your not a gothic lolita here ?.Chris we can talk about our lyoko warrior appearances later lets meet up with aelita.

Aelita waved Chris and Yumi over.Chris hey there life saver.Aelita blushed you did this same Chris and winked.Yumi hmm nice to meat you aelita so were are we going.Aelita the tower is to the southwest but we have mega tanks blocking the path and Krabs.Chris hmm thats a sign The Phoenix will be that way.Yumi is that why you tried to get our teacher Mr.Fumet to talk about it.Chris correct anyway no time to worry lets just do our best.

Jeremy Chris a tower was just destroyed.Aelita oh thats just thirteen her soccer ball is capable of destroying anything on lyoko except The Phoenix.Jeremy ok thirteen said she is heading your way.Thirteen came out of the way tower and met up with Chris,Aletia,and Yumi.Thirteen Yumi you look realy cute.Yumi hmm soccor player suits you.Thirteen Yumi thanks by the way Chris Ivan might have a fit about this but since its an emergency he'll make an exception.Chris i know then lets make them take each other out and turend invisable.Chris tapped the mega tanks and turened visable while on top of a krab and dogged as the mega tank took out the krab and a few mega tanks.

Yumi wow Chris is not missing a beat.Thirteen well he started praticing parkor to move quicker.Yumi it shows and Aelita cant look away.Jeremy Guys The Phoenix is in coming.Chris Jeremy Code grappling hook.Thirteen chuckled this again this will be a show.Yumi had a look of what on her face.Aelita lets get out of range and took Yumi and Thirteens hands.

Chris then said Jeremy and coughed as the Phoenix got in range.Jeremy got it code grappling hook.Chris thanks and grappeld a tower and started firing his bow and arrows at The Phoenix and kept switching towers.Chris then grappled the Phoenix and started attack with his scythe and widdling at its life points.Yumi to the tower right.Aelita yup come on as thirteen used her soccer ball to take out the mega tanks.Yumi discoverd her telekinesis and her fan weapon while taking out Krabs.

Aelita made it to the tower and deactived it.Jeremy nice its over but Chris is still going against the Phoenix and no life points lost.Thirteen its because of his scythe when it kills enemys it restores life points his first if needed then anyone elese if needed.Jeremy got it and who's phone is ringing.Thirteen mine answer it Jeremy its probaily Ivan.

Jeremy got Thirteen's phone and answered it hello.Ivan who is this.Jeremy belpois Me and Yumi followed them to factory. yumi helped out on lyoko since she thought they needed back up.Jeremy i watched there life points and used Code grappiling hook while chris takes on the Phoenix.Ivan whats the durabilty left on the grapiling hook.Jeremy 30% let me guess head to lyoko and get Aelita to a safe place because there watching the battle.Ivan correct jeremy will be there soon and welcome to the team.

Jeremy found the Auto scan program and took the elevator down to the scanners and got in.Jeremy virtualized wearing a winter coat and winter pants and had a map that showed all the tower and the locations of his fellow lyoko warriors and a snow shovel.Jeremy touched the area that showed Aelita,Yumi,and thirteen and warped to that area.

thirteen noticed and shruged Jeremy Ivan sent you right.Jeremy yup so hows it going againist the Phoenix.Aelita nice lyoko form Jeremy how did you get here so quick.Jeremy showed his map.Thirteen it shows tower locations and our locations.Yumi so whean you touched it warped you here.

Jeremy correct anyway Ivan said to get you two to a safe location so Aelita is safe so choose a location and handed Aelita his map.Aelita looked hmm i belevie we all have to hold you for this to work.Aelita handed the map back and took Jeremy's hand,Thirteen hugged Jeremy,and Yumi took the other hand.Jeremy so what tower.Aelita this one its out of the Phoenix's range and will see the battle.Jeremy okay and touched and they warped to that location.

As Jeremy,Thirteen,Yumi,and Aelita watch the battle Chris switched to his dual daggers and took down two of the Phoenix minons.

thanks for reading this hope you enjoy please review


	5. chapter 4

Hello welcome to Chapter 4 of my Code Lyoko Fanfiction.Code Fractured i hope you enjoy it.Also Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope

Chapter 4

Chris after taking down two of The Phoenix's Minions that looked like bats that were on fire with his twin daggers.Chris switched to his bow and arrows for a close range strike on The Phoenix.Chris after hiting it at that range saw a hole open it and fell into The Phoenix.Aelita,Jeremy,Yumi,and Thirteen saw Chris fall in and thought we should wait for the others.

Ivan,Rust,Sissi,Medic,Anti hero,and Sarrah arrived at the factory.After they went down the chains and entered the elevator and went to the computer room.Ivan took the Chair and noticed Chris data was faded out but he was still on Lyoko.Ivan Jeremy What happend ?.Jeremy Chris took his bow at a close range attack on The Phoenix.Thirteen intrupted a hole oppend and Chris fell inside.Aelita was next according to Jeremy's map Chris is were the Phoenix is but where not sure where.Yumi Ivan i believe there may be an area inside the Phoenix.

Ivan maybe anyway Rust to the scanner,along with Anti Hero, and Sissi.The trio said got it and climbed down the ladder.Rust got in the scanner,Sissi was next,and then last was Anti Hero.Sissi alright lets find out what happend.Rust time to try my knife,and Anti hero hmm i got nothing and laghed.Ivan alright Scanner Rust,Scanner Sissi,Scanner Anti Hero.Transfer Rust,Transfer Sissi,Transfer Anti Hero virtualzation.Rust appeard first.

Meanwhile back in the preasent Yumi intrupted wait so Jeremy and I became Lyoko warrors before Jeremy turned the supercomputer back on.Chris correct Yumi anyway lets just say it involves Code Fractured.Yumi ok so what does Rust look like on lyoko ? Chris hmm Rust is wearing a suit and a fedoria and fights with a kitchen knife.Yumi intersting why is he wondring what he can do aganist a Mega tank with that knife of his.Chris its his only weapon and his fadora can explode if tossed at an enemy.

Odd arived at this point and said yo Yumi,And Chris making Ulrich jealosy.Chris and Yumi no Odd were just talking about things.Odd what exatily your undying love for each other.Yumi no Chris is telling me a time when we helped them out at a carnival.Odd what do you mean because that carnivel was normal.

Chris Quick version that carnivel two months ago Before Jeremy turned back on the supercomputer had a Xana attack.Yumi and Jeremy were partnerd with me and Thirteen.They followed us to the factory Jeremy took over at the computer and Yumi came to lyoko.Thirteen destroyed a tower with her soccer ball joined me,Yumi,and Aelita.The Phoenix appeard I took it on while Aelita accomied by Yumi and Thirteen deactived the other tower.Jeremy then virtualzed on lyoko and used his map to get to Aelita,Yumi,and Thirteen and warped them to s safe location.I then during the battle oppend a hole into the Phoenix and fell in.

Odd intresting whats The Phoenix.Yumi some super enemy from what i can tell So shat happend to you Chris.Chris Alright I thought you would ask more about Jeremy's map.Yumi no seems useful thought countine with what happend to you.Chris alright but no more interruptions.

Chris was groggy from the fall and it took a minute to realize he was inside the Phoenix and it looked like one big dugeon.Chris thought interresting as he saw towers that were supplying life points to The Phoenix.Chris then noticed the unique enemes.One looked like a teddy bear while the other looked like a Wolf.Chris then saw the teddy bear enemy noticed and grabbed him.Chris felt his life points drain.Chris pushed the teddy bear off and used his sythe to destroy it.

Chris then took down the wolf that made a scratch on his hand that made him tired with his daggers.Chris fall to the ground.Chris thought I can fell the damge while here and Passed out.Chris woke up in a trouble spot The Teddy Bear,Wolf,and Fire bat enemies surrounded him.Chris switched to his Sythe and got up and started slashing to keep the enemys back.Meanwhile Ivan was looking at Chris's faded data and saw his life points going up and down.Ivan thought morse code area inside the Phoenix help find way out Can't then Chris life points hit zero.Ivan Chris Jeremy do you see his marker.Jeremy no he's Gone.

back in preasent Odd wait if you lost all your life points how did ? Chris Chuckled oh Xana thought the same thing but lets say its good to know people.Yumi what does that mean and wait Sissi was on lyoko ? Chris yeah she patted you on the back and said lets go on a double date me and Medic with anyone you want to go with.Yumi ok but still have not answerd ? Chris fine i had no life points left but was still on lyoko and got up Xana's minions backed away beause of the code i made.

Jeremy arrived with Sissi hi guys Ulrich is buzzy with milly and tamiya and will catch up latter.Chris alright the Code was Bound life i Contected myself to Thirteens life points.Sissi Code bound life oh Ivan yelled at you so much for that.Jeremy what are you guys talking about.Sissi Chris is telling Yumi about the second of the three times we used the return to the past.Where you Jeremy and Yumi became Lyoko warriors.Jeremy what Chris contunie please from the begining.Yumi i'll explain latter explain Code Bound life.

Chris it was a code i made in sceret that would connect to a random Lyoko warrior and give a second chance for me to take down The Phoenix.Chris thirteen figured it out there was hidden data behind our other data.when we were working on going through infromation and upgrading codes.Chris went to the bathroom and when i came out i heard Thirteen Code Bound Life.Chris sigh its somthing i have made in sceret and active before getting virtualized.its so i can have a second chance to survie the phoenix and finaly take it down.Thirteen intresting I'll keep it sceret i have a hidden code to.

Chris smiled you know mine so your hidden code please.Thirteen Turrend around and took out a headset Code Chris and transforemd into Chris lyoko warrior form.Chris okey well you do look good in my Lyoko form.Thirteen thanks it pays to have a dad who runs a computer shop.Chris so Secrets and working on each others projects some place else ?Thirteen deal and kissed Chris on the lips.Chris blushed you know.Thirteen I like Aelita i know just saying I'll wait for you.

Chris noded can i try that headset.Thirteen sure Code cancel and untransformd from Chris Lyoko form.Thirteen handed Chris the headset.Chris took it and put it on and said Code Thirteen and transformed into Thirteen Lyoko form.Chris was then kicking around her soccer ball.Thirteen hmm follow me lets sneak into the dump and cause some destrution.Chris took thirteen hand lead the way.Thirteen kissied Chris again.Chris blushed and looked away.

Back in preasent Yumi got it now back to you inside the Phoenix.Chris fine Xana's monsters backed away i turned invisble and used my sythe to defeat the enemys.Ivan saw my life points restore as well as Jeremy seeing me pop on his map that would let him warp to any tower or place we are.Jeremy touched Chris and a mesaage poped up do you want to contunie there is no coming back till that area is cleared.

Aelita noticed the message and noded.Aelita grabbed Jeremy and pressed chris and they transported into the Phoenix.Ivan looked at the moniter and saw Jeremy data was faded and so was Aelita.Ivan thought i guess i'll wait and looked throught the codes and found Bound Life.Ivan then found Thirteens code there both in so much trouble.

Jeremy and aelita noticed the towers and saw Chris fighting the teddy bear enemies then the wolves and finaly the fire bats.Jeremy and Aelita tried to warp to Chris but it failed.Jeremy i see my warping does not work in here and started batling enemies with his snow shovel.Jeremy and Aelita fought there way to Chris.Chris hey Aelita and Jeremy.Jermey how did you survie losing all your life points ?Chris well if your here Ivan is at the Computer and discoverd Code Bound life.Aelita i see you link to a lyoko warriors life points and then if you fall you have a second chance.Jeremy then use your sythe to restore your life points hmm creative but you are in so much trouble anyway ideas to escape ? Chris those towers are suplying life points to the Phoenix Deactive them.Aelita weaken the Phoenix Chris and Jeremy get me to the towers.Chris of course Cutey.Jeremy pleasure to help a lovely lady like yourself.Aelita blushed lets go my two Admires.

Chris and Jeremy fought through the Teddy Bear Enemies,The Wolves,and the fire bats and Aletia deactived the tower.Ivan saw The Phoenix lose 50,000 life points.Ivan thought hmm Code bound life I'll tell Chris My thoughts later.Ivan Yumi,Sissi,Thirteen,Rust,and Anti hero whats going on with the Phoenix.Thirteen its attacking us but the parttern changed.Rust tossed his fadora at it and it exploaded and did little damage.Anti hero hmm Chris,Jeremy,and Aelita just got thrown out of the Phoenix and are about to fall into the digital sea.Yumi used her telekiness and saved Aelita.While Thirteen used her soccer ball and divirtualized me and her since we were linked.

Back in preasent Jeremy so Code bound life gives a second Chance but why when Thirteen divietualized you.Chris she was as well its because the code only saves you once or the one your linked to once then both share the same fate.Jeremy understandble i am not sure how i would react to code bound life thought you get points for creativity.Chris so can I contune since Yumi and Sissi gave a great recap.Odd of course and it cool hearing about yours and Sissi's adventures with the Lyoko warriors before us so countune so we can learn it all.Jeremy carry on Chris.

Chris alright so after me and Thirteen was devirtualized we headed up to the computer room.Thirteen i got your back Chris and handed her headset and put it on Chris instead.Chris noded and walked into the room thirteen by his side.Ivan looked at Chris.Ivan looked back at the screen Yumi Sissi is powering up your telekinesis but.Yumi i wont give up.Thirteen wisperd Chris Code transport it will take you to lyoko.Chris wispred first the lyoko form i want right.Thirteen noded.

End of Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it please review


	6. chapter 5

Hello welcome to Chapter 5 of Code Fractured.Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscope.

Chapter 5

Chris kissed Thirteen on the Cheek thanks.Chris Code Ivan and transformed into his Lyoko warrior from.Chris Code transport.Chris virtualized on lyoko and read all the data.Chris code switch Code Chris and saw the Phoenix and ran past Yumi and Sissi who said what as he passed and smiled and fired his bow and arrows at the creature.

Chris Code switch Sarrah and used her wings grabbed Jeremy and brought him to wear Yumi was.Thirteen went to the computer Chris use Code Combine to use more then one lyoko's warriors powers at once.Ivan looked at thirteen you know your both get get an ear full.Thirteen shruged.Sarrah lauged Chris is gonna see a diffrent side of his roomate.Medic well Call me Sam you two for the time being.Chris Code Combine Chris,Sarrah,and Thirteen.Chris kept using sarrah's wings and firing his bow and arrows and then struck with thirteens soccer ball.

The phoenix then let out an attack that detroyed the Ice scetor.Chris flew grabbed Aelita's hand.Ivan quickly divirtualzed Sissi,Anti Hero,and Rust.Ivan was two late and Jeremy and Yumi fall into the digital sea.Chris brought Aelita to the desret sector.Aelita Chris and cried into his arms.Chris we'll get them back and kissed her on the lips.Aelita good luck.Chris Code ? Thirteen.Thirteen Code Home.Chris thanks Code Home and was back in the factory.

Ivan started yelling at Chris walked to the computer and started entering the incomplete version of code fractured.Ivan thats not going to work.Chris i have a felling and hit enter.Ivan fine lets check the scanners.Chris and Ivan headed to the scanners and found Yumi and Jeremy.Yumi were am i.Jeremy whats going on how did i get here.Ivan Chris go preform a return to the past will talk at breakfest about this.Chris got it and took the elevator up and entered the return to the past and back at the breakfest of that day.

Back in the preasent Jeremy and Yumi so in order to save us you used an incomplete version of Code fractured.Chris correct it worked but you lost your memorys of becoming lyoko warriors but your data still existed.Jeremy so thats why me and Yumi had deju vu.Chris correct after the return to the past Ivan asked me and Thirteen about our hidden work.Sissi they explained but Ivan told them to stay away for awhile.

Chris we did but we didn't.Sissi they used those headsets to go to lyoko help out and to prevent damage in the non virtiual world.Chris Ivan was mad a lot but chuckeld when me and thirteen had a completed version of code fractured that we used when he fell in the digtail sea because of the Phoenix.Chris me and thirteen said in unison so how much was your code done Ivan ?when he came out of the scanner.Ivan looked annyoed thanks now leave.

Chris put his hands behind his head we left a copy of our code Fractured lets go thirteen.Thirteen yup now Chris lets go train.Chris un hun and took thirteens hand its fun being the two of us.Jeremy said thoose headphones around your neck Chris is that actual.Chris took the headphones off his neck and put them on his ears Code Chris and transformed into his lyoko warrior form.

Ulrich showed up then i am done helping milly and tamiya and noticed Chris was in his lyoko warrior form.Ulrich what did i miss.Odd so much and gave a recap.Chris nice job anyway these headphones are a headset that is connect to the supercomputer.Chris heard a voice dont worry were fine be carefull with headset dont use our codes just yours or Sissi,maybe Jeremy,and Yumi of course my childhood friend.Chris code Cancel and untrasformed and handed the headset to Jeremy while crying.Yumi whats wrong ? Chris i heard Thirteen and repeated her message.

Jeremy intersting and took the headset i'll look it over now lets look at your program to find your friends.Chris ok and they entered the hermitage.Jeremy whats with all the computers and hard drives and files its a mess.Chris well to afford everything on the three times we used the return to the past we won the lottery while redoing the day.Jeremy hmm that is very irresponsible but you did deal with a xana attack 50/50 how i feel about it.Chris i get it if there was no Xana attack then you would be a 100% mad.

Jeremy gave Chris a look as Chris enterd his password.Chris here is the program to locate them.Jeremy looked it over intresting this is all the program needs.Chris thanks the programs good to go then once we have a new code fractured we can save them after saving Aelita thanks Jeremy.Jeremy dont worry about it and i beleive if we find there data the materliztion program i make can save them.Chris ok and thanks for looking over the headset.Jeremy now than the rest of your lyoko adventures.Chris of corse now back to month one and not skiping to month three where i fight the Phoenix in reality.Jeremy realy i find that well let me guss the headset helped.Chris of coure and then started to tell Jeremy of their advenutures.

While Chris told Jeremy his and his friends adventures on Lyoko.Sissi showed Odd,Yumi,and Ulrich around.Odd So was it always this messy.Ulrich i thought our dorm was a mess.Yumi let me guess Sissi Chris has been staying here since you shut off the supercomputer.Sissi Yeah he sneeks out of his dorm and then sneaks back in in the moring.Yumi your worried about him.Sissi of course he's my Cousion anyway i'll tell you about the next Xana Attack it was a trip to the zoo.Yumi oh were all the animals got loose it was a trip for all Ms.Hertz.Sissi I stayed behind with Rust and Sarrah so it was up to us When Aelita told us Xana actived a tower.Yumi just you three though chris got away but he broke his wrist did he make it to the factory.Sissi me Rust and Sarrah made it to the factory already when Chris arrived.

Rust uh Chris you do know about your wrist.Chris yes and went to the computer.Sissi Chris you sure you are okay.Chris its fine it broke while escaping and leave it at that.Yumi oh that was when Thirteen and him barcaded the office and he used the vents to escape to get help.Sissi Chris broke it when he landed right.Yumi yeah and Jeremy was wondring why he was going in the wrong direction.Sissi i see Chris then virtualized us on lyoko.

back in the past

Chris Scanner Sissi,Scanner Rust,Scanner Sarrah,Transfer Sissi,Transfer Rust,Transfer Sarrah,Virtualzation.the three of us appeard on lyoko Sarrah had a rose in her hair and had wings that let her fly and an outfit that was creepy for how she could go beserk when switching our skills and equipment.Rust was wearing a suit and fedora.the tower was in the Mountain sector.we meet Aelita and had to go against Krabs and hornets so i cheered them on and Sarrah went beserk after switching equipment so much and Aelita's power to deactive towers was switched to me and i deactived the tower then it was givien back to Aelita.

Chris after said nice job lets meet up with everyone at the hermitage.Rust meh and Sarrah why not we have work to do.Sissi of course Chris Medic has to check your broken wrist.We arrived at the hermitage and Medic checked Chris's wrist and bandged it up and then Ivan looked at Chris and patted him on the head.Chris why oh your drones yeah i called for help after escaping then after talking i headed to the factory.Sissi he called so we waited.Ivan good call but be careful with that wrist.

Chris got it roomate.Sissi Chris's phone rang it was his little brother saying there were going to france and there dad would like to see him.Chris hung up without answering and tossed his phone at the wall.Yumi why would he do that.Chris came over i finished telling Jeremy everything and Yumi I have 3 sisters,4 brothers and i did not want to see them or my dad or mom thought i wrote letters to tell them i was fine.Yumi so Sissi did they meet ?Sissi yes Chris Family was visting my dad Principal Delmas.Chris said hi and went to the woods.Sissi Chris dad followed.Chris then a Xana attack of course i did not have my phone so i Construted a bow and arrow.Odd wait you know how to do that.

Chris i was part of an archery club in my old school it was againist my familys rules but i told my dad when he found out I just tried out and learend it on the fly so i wanted to keep at it.Sissi yeah Chris family is quite strict.Chris yeah My dad onced watch me in archery compation.He left after my club won.Yumi thats rough so what happend in the woods.Chris Xana took control of wolves so i fired my arrow and kept protecting me and my dad.

After a while the wolves stopped attacking so i knew they deactivted the tower.Odd so what did your dad say ? Chris hmm he hugged me and said i am doing okay and made the right call be emancpted.Ulrich so whats your real last name if its not.Yumi intrupted Crossovers. Chris legealy it is Crossovers but when i was born Chris Dunbar.Yumi hmm by the way i guss your on speaking tearms with your family now.Chris we talk from time to time.Sissi yeah and they come vist sometimes.

Odd glad Chris by the way during the Teddyzillia incident what were you doing ? Chris headset and fighting the thing till Aelita deactived the tower and Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi alright neculer power plant.Sissi Chris used Code Chris and Went to the power plant and got Xana's attaction.Yumi wait so thats why xana's monsters disappeard.Chris Xana brought them to reality and then you deactived the tower and a return to the past.

Odd what about the fog.Chris secretly used Code Jeremy and Code transport was on lyoko Aelita noticed but kept quiet.Odd and yumi just to let you know we noticed but you were helping by getting Aeltia to the tower.Jeremy came Chris if your wondering Aelita said an old friend helping who better not do it again or i'll throw him into the digital sea myself.Chris scratched his face and thought note Apolgize to Aelita.

Jeremy anyway we have to get back to class.Chris got it by the way i saw you noticed i am repairing my friends data i havent removed the coundown but increased the time limit to thirty miniutes.Jeremy of course pretty good job I'll help out with that anytime as long as you help with .Chris bringing Aelita to earth deal.Jeremy cool and Chris if you think it will be helpful bring up your time on lyoko at any point.Chris thanks by the way Sissi i'll be in my dorm tonight so meet after curfew i want to talk.Sissi that means you guys to Chris wants to just tell the rest of you all our time on lyoko without skiping.

end of cp 5

please review


	7. Chapter 6

Code lyoko belongs to moonscope and lets Continue Code Fractured

Chapter 6

After classes and dinner Jeremy,Odd,and Ulrich arrived at Chris and Ivan's room.Chris opened the door welcome Sissi and Yumi were there already.Ulrich Yumi shoudn't you be home off campus.Yumi Sissi asked principal Delmas if we could have a sleepover so Chris shall we begin.Chris in a moment Odd you look you wanna ask something ?

Odd when you constructed that bow an arrow set did you not have a broken wrist.Chris yes but i just ignored it and after my dad asked if my wrist was okay.Ulrich so what did you tell him ? Chris the truth it hurt but i had to focus on our safety.Jeremy how did your dad react.Chris school nurse now.Yumi and you went and i over heard your converstation.Chris the nurse said it was not that bad but i have to be careful and should not move my broken wrist that much.Yumi Chris's dad was relevied and hugged Chris.Chris thanks I might one day change my last name back not sure.

Yumi Chris's dad said fine and then Chris and his siblings were hanging out and talking.Chris anyway the next Xana attack after the zoo was Traffic lights.Yumi how come no returns to the past and why only three ?.Chris we discoverd the program after the Traffic lights but decide not to use it because no deaths occurred or almost happend.

Jeremy that does make sence i know you told me everything but the three times you used it are intersting.Yumi so jeremy we know the second is me and you whats the first Chris ?Chris Xana took control of the banks and cars and boats and trains and tried to cause all of it to destory everything.Sissi it was five towers see we got lucky.Chris we destroyed the forest sector since two actived towers there.Sissi Aelita deactived the desert tower.

Yumi dont worry i know you'll tell us in full detail later.Chris thanks now Odd the third was facing the Phoeinx in reailty.Odd how did.Chris detective conan fan so knew it was gonna happen.Jeremy by the way and took out his computer.Chris hi Aelita as he blushed and sorry about Code Jeremy and using the headset to go to lyoko during the fog.Aelita smiled i was serious i would throw you into the digital sea still might.Chris well um as he blushed.Aelita dont worry your safe.

Chris thanks as he blushed now the next Xana attack after the traffic lights witch was easy it was just me and Aelita but Xana Did not expect a monster i made.Jeremy what was it before the Xana attack after the traffic lights?Chris sigh it was A dragon. that would make all monsters attack each other and then cause the life points to active the dragon special that would keep all monsters from moving.

Jeremy so it stopped time.Aelita it was useful but Xana stole the code and turned it against us.Ulrich how did. you defeat it.Chris Ivan stole the data back from the hidden sector while me and Thirteen fought it.Chris i used my dual daggers and turrend invisible and kept appearing and disappearing and striking the dragon.Sissi i was watching life points and Thirteen kept using her soccer ball and the dragon kept dodging her strikes so Chris tossed her his Sythe and she kicked him her soccer ball and he turned invisible and got the final goal.

Odd laughed realy a bad pun.Sissi gave odd a look alright you come up with somthing cat boy.Odd simply and sweet Goal for the winners and the loser gets defeat talking about you Xana.Chris lets agree both were bad puns and go to the next Xana attack.Chris anyway before that we got past your goal Xana.Odd and Sissi okey moving on Chris next Xana attack.Yumi patted Chris on the back that was worse then Sissi's and Odd Chris.Chris i know anyway the next Xana attack ivolved an archery competition where my old club was taking part.Sissi Time for the flashback.

Chris rolled his eyes we were in gym class.Jim said archery is todays class and handed bows and arrows out.Chris then showed off before jim could explain and got bulleyes after bulleyes.Jim said impreseve crossovers now stop while i teach everyone how to handle a bow and arrow properliay.Nicholas was gonna fire an apple off herb's head.Jim said no one can safely fire an apple off a head after putting it on his head.Chris then took the shoot and the apple landed on the grass with the arrow in it.Ulrich i remember that it was a special joint gym class because of that competition for kadic to choose its team members.Chris correct and jim was Crossovers Principal delmas now and took the bow and arrows from me.

Chris was waiting outside of the principals office and thought time to explain my old archery team's tactics to win.Chris entered Principal Delmas office and brought the apple he took from the grass.Principal Delmas Chris why.Chris my old team gave Herb and Nicholas this apple it has a mic and camera in it to determine who there facing so they can play not fairly.Jim looked at the apple and saw the destroyed mic and camara.Chris chuckled i never liked there tactics so i would turn it againist them now then time to counter with a creepy look on his face.Principal Delmas looked at the apple Chris i understand you want to counter but we shall play fairly if you want a spot on the team.

Chris lost the creepy look fine but if anyone's life is at risk because of them.Jim dont worry Chris will keep a lookout.Chris understood i'll be a sub only for the competition if you dont mind.Jim we do need a sub fine.Chris alright to quote detective Conan i have to go to the bathroom.Chris left and went to the bathroom and took out his phone and called the captain of his old team.

the captain answered Chris if you want to talk meet us at the eiffel tower.Chris sneaked off campus and got to the train station and got on.Chris made it to the eiffel tower.The captain Chris see your still good at archery.Chris well still underhanded Quiz Underhanded.Quiz see you have a bow and arrow on you plaining somthing.Chris no its just for defense something i put together that can turn into other weapons.Quiz oh is that what you used to take down us so you could play fair against the other teams.

Chris maybe as his phone rang.Chris Quiz a moment and answered a Xana attack.Odd interrupted in the preasent wait why did you have a weapon ? Chris oh my old archery team fought each other to get our way even though i was a former member the rule still applies.Odd okay so what happend next ? Chris Xana took control of Ivan's drones.Chris so i took my weapon and turend it into a bow and took one of my arrows from the quiver i had hidden on the side of my leg and fired at the drones i saw comming then i switched to a sythe and said Quiz grappling hook in 5 and jumped off and slashed at the drone.

Yumi interrupted that is very dumb so what about your wrist.Chris it was healed and moving on Quiz fired his grappling hook and i caught it and he helped me up.Quiz whats going on Chris.Chris i'll play by our club rules as long as you help out and get me to This location.Quiz smiled fine i'll play along but your joining us for dinner and i have someone covering for you in class.Chris oh lilly pen fighter and her bro Demi Fighter.Quiz got a call as Chris took down a few more drones.

Jeremy interrupted Chris then took the phone while Quiz took the weapon anyway Odd is inching to see the weapon you made.Chris fine and took it from undernith his bed and and put it into sythe mode and explained how to switch it into its other modes.Ulrich its like a multi tool but it can be diffreant weapons.Odd cool as he spun the sythe form and it went into the celling.Chris pulled it out and handed it to Ulrich.Yumi good call Chris so what happend next.Chris Ivan did not realize it was not me so Demi went to lyoko.Ivan Chris explain.Chris one of my old archery teammates was covering for me while i want to the eiffel tower.

Ivan i get it there pretty good at disguises i just sent the sister to help out on lyoko.Chris ok me and Quiz are on the way and took Quiz hand and hung up come on and took his grapling hook and used it to go down the effiel tower with him in toe.Jeremy still can't beleve how you warent chaught.Chris scratched his face well Car pulls up me and Quiz get in.Club advisor Chris so you seem to know whats going on.Quiz he inactied club rules so he dosen't have to say but it means he'll help us out.Chris correct by the way drones are coming from the left and took his weapon from Quiz and transformed it back into a bow.

Chris two arrows left and fired them at the drones.Quiz nice Chris as he ruffled his hair and handed him some arrows.Chris always prepared thanks as he kept taking on drones.Jeremy next Chris and Quiz and the club advisor made it to the factory and went down the elevator.Chris realy jeremy ?Ulrich it is getting late might as well finish the tale.Chris fine Ivan said Chris to the scanner Chris.Chris got it and explain Ivan because there involved now don't worry club rules are still in effect Quiz and climbed down the ladder and entered the scanner.Ivan Scanner Chris,Transfer chris,Virtualztion.Chris by the way i know asking this a little late Jeremy but i told you about the dragon before ?Jeremy i know just wanted to ask again that is why you sighed right ? Chris of course but i don't mind its fun remembering the past to help the future now then lets finish this tale so we can go to bed.

to be contunied

thanks for reading and please review by the way i need a name for the club advisor so any suggestions are welcome.


End file.
